Cecilia Reyes (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Dr. Cecilia Reyes | Aliases = Forcefield (S.W.O.R.D. code name), "Cecelia" (presumably misspelled), "Doc Reyes", "Doc", 'Celia, , "Mutie doctor" | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = ; formerly Weapon X (prisoner) | Relatives = Alejandro Reyes (father, deceased); Maria Reyes (mother, deceased); Miguel Reyes (brother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Xavier Institute for Mutant Education and Outreach, Central Park, Manhattan, New York City, New York; formerly Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, New York; Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; New York City, New York | Gender = Female | Height = 5'7" | Weight = 120 lbs (63 kg) | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American, Krakoan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Medical doctor (trauma surgeon) and adventurer | Education = M.D. in Emergency Medicine | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Bronx, New York City, New York | Creators = Scott Lobdell; Carlos Pacheco | First = X-Men Vol 2 65 | Quotation = I've lived the past few years as a Puerto Rican woman in the middle of a bunch of white male doctors. I know how to handle myself around bigots. | Speaker = Cecilia Reyes | QuoteSource = Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 351 | HistoryText = Origin Puerto Rican Cecilia Reyes was born in the Bronx, New York City. At six, she saw her father Alejandro Reyes gunned down in a drive-by shooting. She dedicated her life to becoming a doctor. Soon after achieving her goal, her mutant powers activated, and she contacted Charles Xavier who offered her to join Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and his X-Men. She rejected the offer and asked Professor X to keep her status as a mutant secret, preferring to continue her trauma surgeon career at the Our Mother of Mercy Hospital in the South Bronx. Operation: Zero Tolerance Three years later, during the Operation: Zero Tolerance crisis, Cecilia was attacked by Prime Sentinels while working, she was saved by both her defensive shield and through the aid of Iceman. Banding together with Sabra, Marrow, and Charlotte Jones the group faced Bastion until S.H.I.E.L.D. interfered. Returning to an abandoned X-Mansion, Cecilia used what little tools she had to remove a bomb from Cyclops' chest. Attempting to save her career, she returned to work to have a unique last day. She treated a wounded Daredevil, learning his secret identity in the process, and was tricked by the Legacy Virus-ravaged Pyro into being released. Although reluctant to become an X-Man, she was fired from her job and ended up joining the band of mutants. Later, she was caught up in the X-Men's battle with the Neo, a villainous group of mutants who claimed to have evolved beyond the level of other mutants. Reyes was trapped in the Neo's fortress below New York City and used a street drug called Rave to make her mutant powers more destructive, ensuring her survival. The X-Men rescued her, and the telepathic Xavier helped her kick her addiction to Rave. Neverland Dr. Reyes was abducted by the Weapon X program and taken to Neverland, the mutant concentration camp. While many mutants perished, including her fellow X-Man Maggott, she was kept alive due to her physician skills. The camp was eventually abandoned by Weapon X, and Reyes' whereabouts were unknown. M-Day Cecilia's older brother, Colonel Miguel Reyes, was assigned to head Sentinel Squad O*N*E* security on the Xavier School grounds, with the purpose of finding out the fate of his sister, who had been missing since M-Day. Dr. Reyes eventually resurfaced working as an unlicensed doctor in New York City. Back to X-Men She later moved to Utopia with the X-Men and began work as a doctor there. | Powers = Cecilia Reyes is a mutant. Psioplasmic Bio-Field: generates a psioplasmic bio-field, increasing her durability. The field extends six inches from any point on her body. This field constantly surrounds her body at every given moment, completely invisible, and only takes on a glass-like translucency when subconsciously activated by a threat. The field reacts to kinetic impact, energy signatures, certain psionic forces, temperature changes, etc. The bio-field is an extension of Cecilia's body, and so she feels the attack as its effect is dispersed over the field. Her power is subconscious, meaning it protects her from harm whether she wants it to or not, or is aware of the incoming threat or not. Eventually Cecilia learned how to manifest the field at will, as a weapon. Surrounding her fists with psioplasmic force can increase the bludgeoning power behind her punches; she formed spikes to kill the Neo known as Jaeger; she could expel the field outward in a hammer-like ram, etc. | Abilities = Cecilia is a capable medical doctor and surgeon, making her the only member of the X-Men who is a true doctor of medicine. | Strength = Dr. Reyes possesses the normal human strength of a woman of her age, height and build who engages in moderate regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Cecilia Reyes first used her powers offensively in on accident. Part of her "shield" jumped out at Jaeger, killing him. * After taking an extremely addictive and illegal drug called "Rave" to temporarily boost her powers, Dr. Reyes became addicted. * She hates Trish Tilby, possibly due to their relation to Beast. | Trivia = * In the 2006 movie X-Men: The Last Stand, Kavita Rao was played by Iranian-American actress Shohreh Aghdashloo. This is despite claims made by Aghdashloo in an interview with Entertainment Weekly that she would be playing Dr. Cecilia Reyes. Raph Winter, producer of all three movies, subsequently stated that Aghdashloo would be playing Rao. | Links = * uncannyxmen.net Spotlight On... Cecilia Reyes }} Category:Force Field Category:Utopians Category:Jean Grey School faculty Category:Neverland Category:Drug Addicts Category:Rave Users Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Unregistered) Category:Xavier Institute Student Category:Reyes Family